<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Забыться by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722396">Забыться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Забыться проще, чем забыть» (с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Забыться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжительность и вес: 1:54; 43,3 МБ<br/>Исходники (аудио): Audiomachine — «Dark evolution»<br/>Исходники (видео): «Auror Vs. Death Eater — a Harry Potter Deathly Hallows fanfilm», «Auror's Tale Teaser», «Бухта Данте», «Ганнибал», «Гарри Поттер», «Доктор Хаус», «Туманы Авалона»<br/>Предупреждения: AU, OOC<br/>Скачать (download): https://yadi.sk/i/04uVdSjTvJhwj<br/>Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды ГП-лебедей. (at the WTFK-2016 on diary.ru)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe class="fr-draggable"></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>